


Rise for Lady Flame

by TheFunNinja



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunNinja/pseuds/TheFunNinja
Summary: A fire is out of control, and who knows what could happen in such a short time.





	Rise for Lady Flame

The building was about to explode, it was so unstable, it had to be contained, but nothing seemed to be working. All the people in the area were simply evacuated, but the sorrow of lost homes filled the atmosphere and suffocated the air more than the smoke pouring from the windows. A few people still lingered, watching in shock and awe as the building blazed before them. But nobody dared get too close to the building, the flames made the survivors paralyzed with fear. There seemed to be a forcefield repelling anything away. When the firefighters got near, the flames grew larger, and water only seemed to fuel the flames. Even though there seemed to be no way to help, these people were not stopping until they made sure everybody was safe.

 

The living were lucky, they made it out in time before the building became too unstable to safely get out. Att first, it seemed like there was nobody else left in the building, not a single voice was screaming out for help. Moments seemed like hours as the sight of the burning building captivated the onlookers. While the firefighters tried to think of a solution, the others were waiting for it to collapse in flame and rubble, yet it still remained standing, the fire not ready to deal its final blow. Then an ear splitting scream cut short the horrible silence, and many eyes that were watching the fire were now watching a woman on her knees with tears running down her cheeks.

She was sobbing and crying, and nobody knew what was wrong until a few fellow survivors went to her side, calming her the best that they could. Despite their efforts, the woman refused to calm down, but after a few deep breaths, she was able to choke out a sentence that caused hearts to drop. “My son isn't here, he must still be in there!” While it isn't the most rare occurance to see a mother grieving the loss of a child, very few have seen a mother at the moment when hope was lost, and the sadness was ready to set in.

The building looked even closer to collapsing than it did before, and in reality it had only been 3 minutes since help had arrived. The fire seemed hungry, craving for life, and the flames began lashing out, greedy and wanting more, but only one life was in reach. Then, something strange happened. The fire parted, and made an opening as one of the onlookers lept into action, the flames closing behind her once more after she was inside. The fire was not the only one to notice the addition of a new person inside the building, many of the onlookers noticed a blur of color enter the burning building.

Why the person jumped in there, nobody truly knew except for the girl that entered, unphased by the high possibility of her own death when the life of a child was on the line. Eyes burning with purpose looked past the inferno and at every nook and cranny that wasn't already consumed in flame, finding a small boy hugging his knees as fire surrounded him, the smoke all but suffocating him. The scaffolding above looked unstable, but the brave hero ignored the feeling of flames eat at her delicate skin as she ran towards the boy, only to be pinned down by the unstable scaffolding that loomed above. 

The flames were not entirely normal, for although the fire gave a painful sensation of burning alive, there was no visible damage, only the feeling. The threat of the fire seemed much smaller to the protagonist now, but the threat of the building collapsing at any moment still lingered in the air. Her thoughts were interrupted as the pain grew more and more unbearable, causing the girl to go unconscious from the pain.

Hope was lost for the little boy now, the brave young woman crushed and defeated, unconscious from the pain of the fire. The little boy raised his head slightly off his legs to see his only hope seemingly dead. The others gathered outside lost more hope as the seconds ticked by, a way to bypass the fire and get inside still not possible. Then there was a whisper that nobody heard, but somebody felt.

“I know you think you can’t. I know you think you're done. You cannot stop until you've won.”

There was a certainty in the voice, as if it had seen this event, and knew what had to be done, and what would be done. The voice sounded so calm, and get strangely giddy. If it wasn't the encouraging words that gave the woman strength to shift out of the debree, it was the curiosity of who the voice belonged to.

“The battle soon begins  
You've come this far to win  
Source the power within  
Unleash it all again

Get up  
Get up!”

The shocked little boy had no time to react as he was lifted off the floor and carried slowly towards outside of the building. The fire seemed almost sentient, waiting for this moment before unleashing true fury. The fire still felt like it was melting the woman’s skin away, the pain intensifying and finding herself moving slower with each second.

Suddenly, the woman looked up as she heard the building tremble and knew that there were only mere seconds before the building was reduced to rubble. In this split second, the woman had a choice. She could leave the child behind and save herself, or get the child to safety, leaving herself with no chance of surviving. While this was a difficult choice that was given to this young hero, to her, there was no choice at all, and with the little strength that this young woman had left, given to her by the strange voice, she threw the child far away from the building to safety. 

The mother was running towards him, scooping him up in her arms, tears in her eyes. A wave of joy and relief swept over the entire crowd, and the young woman smiled as she stumbled closer to the burning door frame. It seemed so very close, she could reach out, and her fingers were barely able to reach outside of the flaming entrance before the building gave way, crushing the mysterious hero underneath burning rubble. 

The joy that was so quickly brought to the crowd was so quickly taken away, the hero of this story was gone, and the villainous fire had won the battle. At least, it felt that way to everybody except the girl clinging to her final moments so desperately. In her final moments of life, she was instead immensely happy for the safety of the child. Her life for his, a fair trade in her opinion. And yet, still more strange changes occurred. It seemed that after this sacrifice, the fire began to change and warp, it grew more wild and unpredictable, making its previous form seem like a joke. 

The simulated pain from the unbearable blaze remained along with the paralyzing agony of the rubble that was now crushing her. However,now the young woman’s body was blistering and melting while being engulfed by the inferno.Yet despite this very intense pain, a final smile crept on her face as the debris pushed the air out of her lungs, and the smoke took its place. If a family was able to stay together, than it was all worth it in the end. The smoke was all that was left in her lungs now, and she choked on it while being cooked alive. She didn't suffer much longer, and the proud look left her eyes and was replaced by a glassy, empty one. 

Her dead body was still being cooked and melted, but the fire was finally dying down, it seemed to go away more and more in synchronization with the remains of her body, leaving after claiming its victory, until only embers and a crushed skeleton remained from the fire, as the sun set and the moon rose. The faint embers then danced and grew ever so slightly brighter, and brighter, until a small flame was visibly burning. The orange flicker of light began to take form, and became a recognizable shape of a human woman. There was a hearty chuckle that made the cinder dance a bit more, until the embers died along with the laughter. 

Scorching footprints were left behind before fading away slowly, as the form made its way to the wreckage, looking down on skeletal fingertips that poked out of the area where the doorframe once stood. The woman made of flames bent down and spoke to the remains that were once a brave young girl. “I’m so very glad you made it in time, that little boy would have been gone had you wasted one more second.” If fire could smile, this creature was doing so. “I know that it must have been painful, but this victory was well earned, wouldn't you say?” The flame kneeled down and brought its face closer to the bones. “Of course I could have just let you make it out, but I simply can’t share my power with a soul so tragically trapped in a mortal body, we had to start from scratch! “ The woman seemed to be pleased with how well things turned out in her favor.. “I can’t wait to see what you do with this new power. But I suppose we will let time tell us that tale.” With those words, the living fire kissed the protruding bones, and went out with a gust of wind.

There was nothing but empty noise in the area, but some say they heard screams that night. As the young hero grew back what was burned away in the fire, the pain from her final moments came rushing back to her, staying until her body was back to normal, but with a glow.

Nothing made any sense, and she was trying to wrap her head around what happened when the same voice that spoke to her before she perished rang loudly in her ear. “Oh dear, how confused you must be, but rest assured, your questions will be answered in time. Let us have fun for now, and celebrate your rebirth.”


End file.
